Worf
Worf – son of Mogh, of the Klingon House of Martok, of the Human family Rozhenko; mate to K'Ehleyr, father to Alexander Rozhenko, and husband to Jadzia Dax; Starfleet officer and soldier of the Empire; bane of the House of Duras; slayer of Gowron; Federation ambassador to Qo'noS – was one of the most influential Klingons of the latter half of the 24th century. *2340 Born on Qo'noS to Mogh. *2345 Brother Kurn is born. Moves to Khitomer along with his parents while Kurn remains on Qo'noS. *2346 Raised by the Rozhenkos on Earth after the Khitomer Massacre in which his parents are killed. *2353 Moves to the Gault colony. Becomes captain of his school soccer team. *2355 Travels to Qo'noS, where Kahless the Unforgettable appears to him in a vision. *2357 Joins Starfleet Academy. *2361 Graduates the Academy to become the first Klingon Starfleet officer. *2364 Serves onboard the USS Enterprise-D as a lieutenant junior grade. Dies, but is revived by William T. Riker with Q powers. Appointed acting security chief after the death of Lieutenant Natasha Yar. *2365 Involved with K'Ehleyr, a Human-Klingon emissary. Becomes the Enterprise's permanent security chief. *2366 Promoted to lieutenant. Meets Guinan and is introduced to his favorite drink, prune juice. Reunites with brother Kurn, who asks to challenge family dishonor. Joins Picard and Kurn to discover truth of Khitomer massacre. Accepts discommendation to avoid civil war. Is killed, and revived, by John Doe. *2367 Meets his son, Alexander, for the first time. Kills Duras in claiming revenge on the death of K'Ehleyr. Resigns from Starfleet to assist the forces of Gowron against the forces of the Duras family in the Klingon Civil War. *2368 Returns to Starfleet. Delivers O'Brien's first child, Molly. Shatters first backbone, and is later declared dead during a replacement procedure, until redundant heart activates. Takes son Alexander into his care. *2369 Meets the inhabitants of Carraya IV, where he has a brief infatuation with Ba'el, Instrumental in having a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable installed as the emperor. *2370 Helps Nikolai save the population of Boraal II to relocate them to Vacca VI. Travels accidentally between various quantum realities, upon his return asks Deanna Troi to be Soh-chim to his son, then begins a romance with the Counselor. *2371 Parts amicably with Deanna Troi. Promoted to lieutenant commander. Sends son to live with parents after the destruction of Enterprise, while undergoing extended leave to the Caves of Boreth. *2372 Recalled from extended leave and re-assigned to Deep Space 9. House of Mogh is disowned and stripped of all lands. Brother Kurn requests Mauk-to'Vor. Refused, and instead has memory erased. *2373 Begins romantic relationship with Jadzia Dax. Takes holiday to Risa. Leads the USS Defiant in the Battle of Sector 001, where he joins the crew of the USS Enterprise-E in preventing the Borg from changing history. Captured by the Dominion and placed in Internment Camp 371. Discovers and frees the real General Martok. Serves as first officer aboard the IKS Rotarran under General Martok. Joins the House of Martok. Participates in Second Battle of Deep Space 9. *2374 Helps Sisko escape from Dominion territory. Reunites with Son, Alexander on board the IKS Rotarran. Convinces Gowron to spare ships for Operation Return. Helps the USS Defiant break through Dominion lines. Successfully retakes station. Marries Jadzia Dax. Saves Dax from anti-coagulant wound. Considers fatherhood and attempts to conceive a Trill-Klingon child. Jadzia killed by Dukat. *2375 Commands the IKS Koraga, which is subsequently destroyed. Visits the old crewmates on board the USS Enterprise-E to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the relocation of the Ba'ku. Returns to DS9; slays Gowron in personal combat and installs Martok as Chancellor, left DS9 for his new assignment as the Federation ambassador to Qo'noS. *2379 Rejoins his old crewmates on the Enterprise-E on Earth. Battles with Shinzon and the Remans alongside the Romulans, potentially ending his life-long vendetta against them. Worf_TNG_RichB.png _BBW_Worf.GIF Lieutenant Worf.gif Lieutenant_Commander_Worf-concept.gif Lieutenant_Junior_Grade_Worf.gif Lieutenant_Junior_Grade_Worf1.gif Liuetenant Commander Worf 1.gif NG-Worf-Season1-Elph.gif StarTrek-TNG-LtWorf.gif stds9_ltcom_worf_03_rar.gif sttng_lt_worf_rar.gif Lt Worf.png Commander_Worf-Parallels.gif LieutenantJuniorGradeWorf.gif sttng_worf_01_rar.gif worfp.gif worf2.png Worf TNG2 DS9 RichB.png stds9_lt_com_worf_01_rar.gif Lieutenant Commander Worf.gif worf6.gif worf6.gif DS9-Lt Com Worf 02-RAR1.gif DS9-Lt. Com. Worf 02-RAR.gif Liuetenant Commander Worf.gif StarTrek-TNG-Worf.gif stds9_lt_com_worf02_rar.gif worf-ds9.png Worf-DS9-Wedding-Elph.GIF|Worf's wedding clothes LvSWorfWedding.gif|'Wedding' Worf-DS9-Wedding-Elph.GIF|Worf's wedding clothes Category:Next Generation Category:Deep Space Nine Category:Klingon Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Aliens Category:Star Trek: Away Team Category:USS Enterprise-E Category:Mirror Universe